Brotherhood
by RisiGurlRox
Summary: Because really they're a bunch of misfits that only have each other. A different look into the Brotherhood.
1. Welcome to the Brotherhood

**Hey everyone!**

**So I know that I need to be working on some of my other stories, and I am they are just taking more time than I thought. So I'm still without my wonderful laptop that holds a lot of my chapters hostage. So I'm still updating with my journal via my cell phone. Yea it's pretty intense. So I've had this idea floating around for awhile and it finally spilled out onto paper. I know it's been done before, but I'm going to try and add my own spin to it. What if Rogue had stayed with the Brotherhood, but was a neutral mutant? Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Ris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>They're a band of misfits, because who could ever really love a misfit.<p>

Even when Rogue and Fred got off on the wrong foot, it was okay. He may seem stupid and she may seem uncaring, but they both forgave each other. Because they're family, and family always comes first.

They may seem like a bunch of miscreants, but they don't hide behind false pretenses. They are brutally honest, and know exactly what to expect from others and their own selves. Because, they've always been the losers, they've never had hope. So when this crazy person came to them and knew exactly what to say, they all joined because they really had nothing else to loose. They don't have a guiding hand to show them the way, but they have each other and that's more than they've ever had before.

It may seem weird and hard to understand, but they're a family. They will fight, argue, and constantly disagree, but in the end they'll be there for each other. They understand each other's quirks, and it's nice to finally have someone be there.

For Fred, he has a group of true friends. He has a best friend, and they don't hate him. They don't laugh at him simply out of malice, and when they do laugh it's either with him or out of joyful sibling humor. He may seem like a bully, but underneath all that mistrust and social awkwardness, there is a giant teddy bear of a brother for the others.

For Todd, there are people that don't shun him for his looks. Sure they may crack jokes and try to get him to shower, but they don't hate him. He acts tough, but he's been alone for so long that as long as he as a home he doesn't care hot they treat him. He actually has a best friend. He's the young annoying little brother of this family, but that's okay because he accepts his role fully. He doesn't know how to actually socialize or make friends, because he's always been alone, always been shunned because of his looks, he's always been treated badly. He's glad that he has a family now, because regardless of his unacceptable social capabilities they don't throw him away.

For Lance, he is able to take care of his family. He's been able to mature and grow as an individual because others look to him for help. It's a lot of responsibility, but he's glad to have to fill that role, because he's never been needed before. He'll always be a dead beat hood, so it's nice to know that someone believes in him.

For Pietro, he's able to finally fill the void of loneliness that has threatened to consume him since his real family was torn apart. He's annoying, and mostly thinks he's better than the others. He may not show it, but he's secretly glad when they put him in his place, because otherwise his ego would just grow. He never wanted to be this way when he was younger, but it happened and now he has people to fall back on.

For Rogue, it's about the knowledge that there are people there that won't push her. They won't backstab, use, or betray her. They wouldn't do this because they all share the same common denominator, trust and the lack of it. It's about having brothers that will have her back no matter what, even if they disagree. It's how they won't promise and not deliver and they won't try to change her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. This is just the first part; I promise it will be a bit more fleshed out eventually. This is kind of the opening start so that you can understand their view points about the Brotherhood. Basically I want to explore the idea that if they had more time to grow to trust each other things would have turned out a little more differently. Most of this will be based off of made up events that happen within that group. I appreciate any and all feedback, so please leave a review!<strong>

**Risigurlrox**


	2. Crushed

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed/favorited/ and/or following this story! It really means a lot to me. This may seem slightly confusing, and the story may not follow a timeline, exactly. However, I thought I'd give a shot at dialogue, so please let me know how I did. **

**Thanks, **

**Ris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>Do you know why it's called a "crush"?<p>

In the end, it will only crush your heart.

Fred was new. He still hadn't been introduced to the all of the Brotherhood. He saw two of the boys in passing, but didn't get introduced. Fred may not show it, but he is extremely self-conscious. So when he didn't have anyone to sit with and when his food went flying all he could hear were the laughs of everyone else. He couldn't help that his first instinct is to get angry. Then the angel of mercy appeared. She was like a red headed goddess come to protect him from the vicious laughter of the others. It's love at first sight, for him anyways. But really it is just a twisted and distorted case of hero worship. He doesn't know how to deal with the emotions or how to address this to her in a socially acceptable way. So he becomes pushy and forceful and somehow winds up kidnapping his beautiful angel. She seems okay when she wakes up, she still seems sweet to him. But she won't accept or return his feelings. It shatters his already torn and weary heart. Rage is all he can understand. Something happens, everything becomes fuzzy, and the next thing he knows is that he has been hit by a strange red beam.

Three others show up. Two he sort of recognizes as the other boys that are in the brotherhood. With them is a girl, just as beautiful as his first heartache.

"Fred," says the tall brown headed brotherhood boy with a commanding tone.

The girl looks around before saying, "Lance. I think I'm better suited for this. You and Toad just watch my back." The guy, Lance, nods in agreement before he steps back with the smaller boy, Toad.

Fred is upset, embarrassed, angry, and he doesn't know how to handle this situation.

The next thing he knows is that he is fighting the pretty girl with glowing red eyes. He wonders when that happened. He starts shouting things that he isn't sure he is really saying or meaning, things blur together, and the pretty girl is on him touching his skin. He starts feeling weak. He can feel his head swimming, but before he looses consciousness he hears the pretty girl yell, "I'm Rogue. You're power is mine, and I can take more than one!"

He wakes up later on the couch at the Brotherhood house, not really sure how he got there. The other three are in different places across the living room.

"Hey Fred," the girl, Rogue, says, "don't worry about it. I've got you in my head now, so I understand."

Toad hops over to him, "Yea big guy. Rogue explained your little mishap with Red. No worries."

Fred isn't sure he really understands what exactly is going on. Lance walks over and puts his hand on his shoulder, "You're in the Brotherhood now, and no matter what, we've always got each other's backs. Get used to it. Everything will eventually make sense."

Rogue gets up and goes upstairs, Toad starts to bound around the room after a bug, and Lance moves to leave the room.

"Oh, and Fred," Lance turns back to look at him, "welcome home."

He smiles.

Fred may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but at least he's in the box. He knows that he as a long way to go before he can really trust and rely on this crazy group of people, but at least he is willing to give it a shot. Thanks to these people, his friends, he was saved from making a huge mistake with a false angel. They haven't laughed at him, and he doesn't think they will, because finally someone understands him. He isn't going to turn his back on this completely unorthodox group of misfits, because even he knows this is where he belongs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading, please let me know what you think. I really appreciate <strong>_**any**_** and **_**all**_** feedback. This is my first real attempt at a dialogue, so please let me know how I did. Not all chapters are going to be like this or the first one, so please hang in there with me. Just so you know, reviews make updates happen faster.**

**Thanks,**

**Risigurlrox**


	3. Betrayal?

**Greetings everyone,**

**First I want to say thank you for everyone that has reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and/or following this story. It really means a lot to me to know that you're enjoying this story. So I bring you the next installment of Brotherhood. It is still short, but surprisingly **_**longer**_** than it was an hour ago before editing. Please let me know what you think, I appreciate any and all feedback.**

**Enjoy,**

**Ris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>Trust is hard to build, but easy to destroy.<p>

Rogue knows that it was Mystique that betrayed her, but she still can't help the tinges of mistrust and slight fear that are alive in her, when she's this close to the X-men. They didn't really try to attack her, but she still sees it in her head this way. She knows that they're not bad people; in fact they're too good and too nice that it's a bit unsettling.

She can't help but question their motives. How is it that they kept trying to win her over to their side but didn't want the other Brotherhood members? She can't prevent thinking that the Professor has an ulterior motive to gain her trust, so they can keep her under close watch. She understands that it is wrong to judge a book by its cover, but she can't stop thinking that the possibility of siding with them is too good to be true. She's just one girl, why do they want her?

In another lifetime maybe she would have gone with them, gave them her complete trust and believed their tempting words. Promises of control entice her; they offer this amazing deal on a silver platter, just waiting for her to take this golden opportunity. She thinks that she's a type of darkness to their light, and she's not really sure she wants to be anything other than what she already is.

She can't bring herself to trust them. She knows that they can't really trust her. The way they act around her at school, like wary kids trying to find out what's in their present box by shaking it softly. When Fred first arrived and kidnapped Jean, she hadn't even met the boy yet, and Scott accused her of some evil plan. That is not trust. Even if she did go with them, she thinks, they would never fully trust her. She would always be watched, because they would constantly be waiting for her to mess up or turn against them.

Who ever said she wanted to fight for either side's cause? She doesn't want to be pushed into something she doesn't really believe in. The professor has an amazing dream, but she can't get past the simple idea that it is a dream. Even after she absorbed Mystique, she's still not entirely sure what her side is for. Why should she fight for something she doesn't understand or actually believe in?

So when they ask her, again, if she's with the Brotherhood or them, she has to say she's with herself.

When she returns home, to the boarding house, she shares what happened. This is her home, and she needs the reassurance that she can stay here without following Mystique. She shouldn't have worried, because they are all in it together.

Once a hood, always a hood.

* * *

><p><strong>So we finally got to the part where Rogue decides to become a neutral mutant, and stays with the Brotherhood. (Yay!) I hope that this chapter was easy to follow. I apologize for any mistakes.<strong>** (I've been considering getting a beta reader – maybe I'm still not sure)**** I appreciate any and all feedback, so please let me know what you think. Reviews make updating happen faster. **

**Thanks again,**

**Ris**


	4. Musically Inclined Skiing Lessons

**Greetings,**

**So this is the next chapter for Brotherhood, please let me know what you think. I appreciate any and all feedback, and it really means a lot to me to know that you're enjoying my story. Also I'm trying dialogue again, I feel risky.**

**Enjoy, **

**Ris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution. Nor do I own the band name used (I do, however, have permission to use said band name. – even if it is an imaginary band that my best friend wants to form)**

**This is dedicated to my best friend, Kristen.**

* * *

><p>Let the music play, and the good times roll.<p>

Sometimes Lance just gets in the mood to strum his guitar. It brings out a peaceful feeling, mostly, unless he's angry and needs the guitar to vent.

It is on one such occasion that he's in a mellow mood strumming away that Todd gets the great idea to get everyone together and form a band. So the energetic amphibian mutant ushers them all together in the living room and spills his great idea.

"We should form a band," Todd says once everyone is situated around the living room. Since everyone has skeptical looks on their faces, he stands up just a little bit straighter and says, "Think about it, it is absolutely fool proof. Lance can play the guitar, and I'm sure the rest of us can do something. We play a few songs and get signed, then live the good life."

Speechless for a moment the rest actually consider the idea. It's worth a shot, they have nothing to lose.

They decide to give it a try. Lance plays a few chords and the others discuss who should do what. They're convinced that Rogue should sing vocals.

"Come on Rogue, you're a pretty girl so that must mean you have a pretty voice so you should sing vocals," reasons the determined Todd. She declines saying, "First of all, that is some seriously stupid reasoning. Have you ever heard me sing? Secondly I am not singing lead vocals for this. I'll do something else, like play drums." This starts a controversy, because Fred really wants to play drums.

Then Pietro wants everyone to wear matching outfits. He starts talking about what would look good, "Guys, I really think that silver and blue are definitely our colors. Maybe some green, too."

Then how they should all dress, "It would look awesome if we all dressed similar! At least consider it. Oh, but no jumpsuits, those things are stupid!"

Followed by talking about how they should be named after him. By this time, everyone is already ignoring him.

Still not knowing who is going to do what, except for Lance, they move on to types of music. Todd states, "I really want to add an edge, a flavor, a taste of rap to this. I think it will really spice it up." Which no one really opposes, but they neither agree to it. They all look at Rogue, "We are not playing any of that hick music that they listen to down where you're from. We unanimously refuse."

Insulted she replies, "I didn't even suggest it. Just because I am from the South, that doesn't mean I automatically like country music". Even if secretly she thinks some of the songs are good. This stereotype leads into another argument.

Fred starts making a list of demands, "I want a large assortment of bowls, each of them filled completely with a different type of colored assorted candy. Oh, a muffin cart with every muffin imaginable, and a cake with my face on it."

His list of demands is completely insane, as if he is already a star. So by now everyone is ignoring Fred and Pietro.

After countless arguments, a few wasted hours, and an annoyed guitar player later they decide that they should call it quits.

So they disband the band that never really began.

But if you ask Todd, IOnceStoodUponAShark was going to be the next biggest thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, I appreciate any and all feedback. Also, try saying "So they disband the band that never really began" five times (or with a British accent – it is fun I promise). Reviews make updates happen faster.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Ris**

**Ps. Please don't take offense to anything said about the different genres of music.**


	5. House Rules

Hello everyone,

Sorry for the long wait. I just got my computer working, thanks to a crazy delusional man who thinks he knows how to splice wires, also known as my dad (he did in fact actually do it correct and now I have a computer again). So here is the next chapter it is pretty short, but I wanted to update. This is like a prologue leading up to a series of chapters based off of this one chapter. Did that make sense? I appreciate everyone's continued support of this story. I hope you enjoy it, so please review. I think I have an idea of where this long journey shall take us.

Thanks,

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>They have a list of rules posted on the fridge. Any breaking of these rules is a serious offence and punishable by humiliation. Humiliation ranges mostly from Rogue sharing a secret, the offender being a servant for the day, to, for Rogue, dressing up in very colorful clothes, and many more.<p>

House Rules:

1. Do not give Pietro sugar or energy drinks.

2. Do not enter Rogue's room without permission; do not disturb her in the bathroom.

3. Do not mess with Lance's jeep.

4. Do not allow Todd to go grocery shopping alone. Ever.

5. Do not use Fred's clothes to make a tent.

6. Never mess with morning coffee.

7. The house must remain in a semi respectable state.

8. Never trust Pietro's cooking, unless assisted by someone.

9. No attempts to do something stupid (like try to jump off the roof and fly with a bed sheet)

And finally the most important rule:

10. Never betray the trust of this family.

The first nine have the occasional slip up, which results in interesting outcomes for all parties involved. Number ten is sacred, and everyone is scared of what will happen if it is broken.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading; I appreciate any and all feedback, and I really enjoy talking to people. This is just the beginning. I am working on stretching out the length of chapters. I know I am horrible, or terrific, at only being able to write short chapters. The house rules will come into play throughout this story, and I hope you enjoy their antics.<p>

Ris

On another note,

I remembered to dedicate last chapter to my best friend, but I forgot to mention something. I would like to thank my friend Sierra for coming up with the chapter name. Also, since someone asked, IOnceStoodUponAShark was going to be their band name. As you read, it didn't work out. Kristen is still set on using that name if she ever forms a band.


	6. Morning Moments

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the next installment of Brotherhood, as you probably can already tell. I'm really excited because this chapter is well over 1,000 words! I rarely if ever can get that to happen. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think. I want to thank everyone that continues to support this story, all of you really mean a lot to me.**

**Thanks,**

**Ris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>Rogue awakens to the ever annoying screeching of her alarm clock. Once again the eternally dreaded morning has returned. After turning of the shrieking alarm she begins stretching her limbs out as she tries to mentally prepare herself for the day. First things first, shower. She likes to take showers in the morning. That way she can feel completely refreshed, and it allows her time to adjust to the transition of the living world.<p>

It takes some time for the boys to get used to living with a _girl_, because it really is different. They're not sure what they should expect because they've never really had to deal with sharing such a small space with someone of the other gender. After a few mishaps involving the bathroom the Brotherhood formed a schedule. Fred and Lance both enjoy late night showers now. Pietro can shower in five seconds, flat, so it doesn't matter when he showers. Todd, they have to force to shower. Rogue likes to pretend that she has no part in it. But she'll make a slight comment to Lance or Pietro and disappear for the rest of the day. The boys will take this time to force the closest semblance of a shower on Todd. It's all part of their routine.

As Rogue slowly climbs out of bed she thinks about what the others might be up to. Fred, the insane morning person he is, is probably already down in the kitchen. Always up early, he takes it upon himself to prepare breakfast for the others. Mostly breakfast consists of a pot of coffee, for her and Lance, orange juice for him, and milk for Todd and Pietro. The rest is usually toast and cereal. But no one has complained about their morning rituals yet.

Pietro likes to sleep in until right before breakfast. Which everyone thinks is odd because Pietro can be such a girl when getting ready, it's lucky he has super speed or he would take hours preparing for the day. Todd is probably looking over his homework, and Lance is always changing his morning routine.

As Rogue heads down the hall to the bathroom, Fred is in the kitchen humming quietly while starting the new pot of sacred morning coffee. He really loves mornings, he likes to be up early and enjoys having breakfast ready for the sleepy heads he calls housemates. If he didn't have breakfast ready they'd be late and hungry. He couldn't do that to them. Without fail he can trust that Todd will be at the kitchen table scribbling answers down for homework.

"Need any help with that," Fred asks already guessing the answer. Todd looks up, "Nah, I got it. Thanks buddy." Fred nods knowing that would probably be the answer. Todd goes back to his homework, "Oh, by the way dude, your toast is about to burn." How in the world Todd knows this, Fred will never understand.

Todd hides it well but he's really smart. Everyone overlooks him because, in reality he's Toad, and he always acts dumb.

Normally if Lance isn't up by the time Rogue is showered and dressed, it's her job to wake him up. The aroma of Fred's amazing coffee is enough of a motivator to get Lance up. Rogue walks over to his door and knocks a few times. After a moment of waiting she starts banging on the door, "Lance! Get up now!" It is still quiet from the other side of the door; she tentatively opens it before entering. Lance is sprawled across his bed, with his head under his pillows. Rogue walks over to his bed, trying to determine the best way to wake him up.

She picks up the pillow covering his head and hits him with it saying, "Lance, get up. Fred's coffee is almost done!" This apparently is the key to waking him up. He groans but proceeds to get up. Rogue leaves him alone so he can get ready in peace, she doesn't have to worry that he'll go back to sleep. Especially since the sacred morning coffee is almost finished.

She heads down stairs to the kitchen, secretly glad that everything is somewhat quiet. The morning can be really hard on her with all the voices getting a jump start and from the usual nightmares from the previous night. Mostly the guys try to remain quiet until they get into the car. She's thankful for this small respectful respite from the daily insanity. She's glad that they all respect her belief that school is important. She really respects their continued attempts to learn, even when they don't seem to care.

If truth be told they're just shocked that someone cares enough for them to stick with getting an education. They try harder to be better at school, for her, but they're at a loss as what to do. So she ignores the mistakes they make and smiles when they have accomplishments. Actually it's not their fault, the world is against them, and no matter how hard they push and struggle and try, they're always beat back. Because everyone already knows that they'll never become anything. They'll eventually give up. But the world doesn't know how nice it is for someone to believe in them, so they refuse to give up on this one small thing. They try hard for their sister, because she would never give up on them.

By the time she reaches the kitchen table Fred and Todd have the places set and the glasses and mugs filled with the correct drinks. Pietro buzzes by them and instantly fills his bowl with cereal and milk, before he sits down to join the household meal. Lance comes stumbling down a few moments later. They all enjoy a quiet breakfast, before putting their eatery in the sink to be washed by Pietro before school.

Sometimes they actually enjoy going to school. It's where they can pick on others and annoy the X-men. It is the highlight of their day, to annoy them like no other. Rogue doesn't join in, nor does she stop them. She knows that they get a sick pleasure out of this, and what makes them happy isn't hurting her. Besides, they wouldn't change her so she feels no need to change them. She knows that maturity will eventually reach them and they will no longer find as much joy in this as they do now. So she sits back and keeps quiet on the sidelines. She is always silently supporting them.

They disperse to gather their backpacks before meeting at Lance's jeep.

Everyone knows that Lance's jeep is sacred to him. It's his baby, and he doesn't tolerate others messing with it. It's not shocking that the jeep is their only means to school. So after the first time driving with Todd riding shotgun, Lance decided that would never happen again. Todd may ride in the back, but he will never be allowed shotgun again. So when Rogue joined, it was without a question her seat.

Really, Lance believes that since she's the only girl he won't make her suffer riding with Todd. Even when Fred joined, shotgun was still her rightful seat. She never addresses this with Lance or the others. Lance doesn't bring it up again to them. Rogue is a girl, and no matter how much they treat her like one of the guys, she is still a girl. Lance, under all the grime and bad boy attitude knows how, mostly, to treat a girl, not in the romantic sense, but as a friend. So it is an unspoken understanding with everyone, that shotgun is Rogue's. No matter how many times Todd calls it.

"I call shotgun," Todd screams as he leaps into the front seat. Lance rolls his eyes before an argument can be started he makes Todd get in the back of the jeep. "You know Rogue gets shotgun," Lance says as he climbs into the driver's seat. Todd pouts, "Aw, come on. She gets it every time!" "Yea, and when you grow a uterus and become a female we can reevaluate seating arrangements," Lance shoots back.

Rogue just smirks as she climbs into her rightful seat; as much as she hates mornings, she wouldn't change these moments for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading; I really appreciate any and all feedback. This will probably be my last update for the next week or so, I move back to school in a few days and I have to deal with that. <strong>

**Thanks and please review,**

**Risigurlrox**


	7. Rule 1

**Dear lovely people whom I adore,**

**I AM SORRY! I THROW MY LIFE'S SOUL AT THE MERCY OF THE COURT!**

**Sincerely,**

**The ashamed author**

**First of all I want to apologize that it has taken forever for any updates, I really didn't think this year would be that hard – well obviously I'm an idiot. Regardless, I wanted to appease you in a way, so I'm posting this chapter. I want to apologize also; because I don't think this is my best work, I promise that it isn't my worst! I love you all! And I want to thank everyone that has continued to support this story – I beg for your mercy.**

**Ris**

**Without further ramblings on my part:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or Red Bull.**

* * *

><p>Pietro is under no circumstances allowed to have sugar or energy drinks. Really, this should be a federal law and not just a house rule. The rest of the Brotherhood members are pretty sure he may never be allowed back in Mexico again.<p>

This was decided when Lance brought home a pack of Red Bull.

A lot of people had been talking about them and he finally tried one, it was pretty good so he went out and bought a pack.

Lance would like to state for the record that this is in no way his fault. In truth they should have seen this coming.

Pietro doesn't normally drink caffeine, but usually if he does he doesn't get that crazy.

Lance had put away the Red Bulls to enjoy later and left the kitchen. Pietro had become thirsty and went in search of something to quench it. He came across the new drink, sure, like Lance, he'd heard a lot of people talking about them, but he hadn't given them a try himself.

'Pop' went the tab.

Fred and Todd are sitting in the living room watching reruns of cartoons, just enjoying hanging out with each other. It has been a completely lazy day, nothing has happened and it is quite boring. They both know that the others are around the house and if they were needed someone would know where to find them.

Lance, after he had put away his Red Bull, went out front to work on his jeep. It is a semi dangerous thing to leave Lance to work on his jeep, because he always manages to loose time. However, at the moment there is nothing else to do. Everything has been quiet and calm so far today, even the X-geeks haven't caused any trouble today.

Rogue can be found lounging on her bed. She had finished her homework and became absorbed in her current novel. She is completely ignorant of what is happening just downstairs of her humble abode, perhaps if she was aware this could have been prevented.

_SWOOSH_

It's like an invisible force has swept through the entire house. There is a quiet rumbling, which everyone plays off as Lance getting frustrated. However, even Lance, in all of his obliviousness, begins to notice the rumble isn't from him. The living room is hit first by this mysterious force. Todd is flung across the room, the TV goes out, and the couch Fred is sitting on gets overturned, with him still sitting on it. Rogue's door is blown open, her closet's contents get strewn about her room, and the novel she had been engrossed in has been swept away in the mini tornado. No room is left untouched in the house; the front door is slammed open. Lance, given up on the rumble and still working on his jeep, gets hit by a blast of wind. He hits his head on the metal of his beloved jeep, and looks around for the source of the irritation. Seeing nothing he goes back to his jeep to find that part of it has been disassembled in a matter of mere nanoseconds.

It takes them about three hours to restore a semblance of order back to the house, and to realize that Pietro is missing. It isn't until Lance notices that one of his drinks is gone that they realize what happened. Pietro had drunk a can of Red Bull and chaos had disrupted the order of life.

It is about two more hours until chaos disturbs their relative calmness again. Pietro, the invisible blur that he is, has returned. The doors flies open and the next thing anyone knows is that Rogue has a colorful sombrero on her head, Lance is in a salsa dress, and that Fred and Todd look like they belong in a mariachi band instruments and all. They set off to capture the ever elusive Pietro.

They decide that Rogue will not absorb him, because they are not sure what the side effects could be, so the plan is for Todd to ensnare him. It doesn't take long for them to set up a "trap". As Pietro zooms by Todd flings is tongue out at him, and it wraps around Pietro's waist. The Brotherhood obviously didn't think this all the way through, because Todd is lifted off of the ground and is being forced to follow Pietro, flapping through the air.

Pietro wakes up to the rising sun lying on the back lawn covered in some of Toad's grotesque slime in only his boxers with his hands and legs tied up. He notices something and wonders if that is Mexican currency stuck in his waste band. When he finally gets untangled and untied he meanders into the house slightly dazed and mostly confused. Walking into the kitchen, he sees a note posted on the fridge door.

"House rules:

1. Do not give Pietro sugar or energy drinks."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I apologize for the delay. Hopefully you enjoyed this, even though I don't think it was my best. Please review! I promise – no! I pinky promise that I will update soon. That's right, a pinky promise. On another note, for those of you who follow Mutations, I will be updating that within the upcoming week.<strong>

**Risigurlrox**


	8. Puzzle Pieces

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry it has been so long since I last posted. My computer crashed part way through the semester and I lost everything. So, I got a new laptop for Christmas and I'm super excited that I can finally get back to posting new chapters! I apologize that this chapter is so short, but I felt that it was important that I update this story. Since I lost everything, meaning all of my chapter ideas, I'm starting from scratch. However, I'll have some free time for the first part of the semester and can hopefully rework the ideas I've already thought about. I want to thank everyone for their continued support of this story. Please review!**

**Ris**

**Note: I make a small quasi-reference to my story **_**Mutations**_**, it isn't very important just a small comment, so there is no reason to freak out about having to go read it if you haven't. However, you are more than welcome to read it. Also, I feel that this is somewhat overdone, yet at the same time I'm not sure. (I added this note to acknowledge to those that have read **_**Mutations **_**and may recognize it, although I'm not sure if anyone would. It also allowed for me to develop a small backing for this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>They all understand that people are only built up to be torn down. That's why they stay as close to the ground as they can, expectations only cause cracks. They all know that cracks can only lead to more heart wrenching broken shards. While others live facades behind rose colored glass, they live a life in ruins.<p>

They're not the stereotypical angst ridden teens, because they actually have a reason to feel the angst and they fight against the stereotypes placed on them. Together they are alone. Each of their beginnings is different, but their endings are all the same. One came from a broken home that left him looking for new parents, two can't even really remember even a semblance of family before this, one only had a family so she could be manipulated, and the last, well the last one had the closest thing to a family that any of them could ever hope before it was completely and utterly destroyed before his eyes. They're all broken, all of them are left holding the jagged edged shards that tear them and cut them so deep that there will always be scars left. However, they did something that no one would ever think of. They each brought the piercing jagged pieces they held and like a distorted puzzle mended them together the best they could, cutting themselves along the way, creating a makeshift family that only they could truly understand.

It's invisible, but they all have the same scars carved into their souls. Deep gashes that only they can see. The only thing they know how to do, and can do best is break things. People learn from experience and the only real experiences they have is their lives being broken and shattered, so it is no wonder all they truly know how to do is break stuff. After being broken down and torn up so many times it gets harder and harder to find the pieces, many are never found and will always be missing. So it is a wonder that they were able to make something from the fragments they had left. They protect their makeshift hodgepodge catastrophe of a family because they don't know how much more shattering their lives can take, but they're pretty sure it isn't much. So they hold out together and stand strong, because they know what it is like to be fragmented and they can't go back to that again.

There is a reason they're called the Brotherhood.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, the latest installment of Brotherhood. I'm hoping to be able to update more frequently, and I hope to see a continued support for this story. I do plan on expanding the chapters more, and I really want to delve into some character focus eventually. Please review I appreciate any and all feedback and try to use that to help better my writing. I'm also willing to acknowledge suggestions if you have any.<strong>

**Thanks again for reading,**

**Ris**

**Once again, thank you for all of your support. I promise that I will update my stories now that I have a new laptop. If I seem to disappear for a while please feel free to completely attack either my PM or reviews because that will wake me up and realize people are still reading this and want me to continue (which makes me feel guilty and thus makes me write a new chapter.)**


	9. Beginning with Breakfast

Happy New Year everyone! I hope that the last year has been good to you and that you remember that today is the first blank page of a 365 page book. In honor of the new year I have decided on a few resolutions – one being updating the stories that I have been neglecting. For those of you who are still reading and supporting my stories – thank you so much. For everyone else – I hope you enjoy!

-Ris

Dedicated to my coworkers and our New Year's breakfast celebration.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>Breakfast.<p>

Breakfast is typically considered the most important meal of the day. For the most part the group ignores this. Sometimes they are able to sit down and enjoy breakfast. That usually denotes a good day. Other times they are either running behind or they are unable to afford to stop and partake. However, there are a few times a year that they set aside to celebrate with breakfast. The reason breakfast is their meal of choice is that it is early enough in the day where they know they will not have to try and deal with the majority of society and its constructs. This started on accident and has continued because it is a tradition. Regardless of what needs to be done that day or how late someone will be by eating this celebratory meal is forgotten and disregarded. Holidays and birthdays are the main events that denote a breakfast together, but occasionally there are other moments that determine a breakfast event.

New Years. Time for change and new beginnings. The majority of society spends the night waiting for midnight with friends and family ready to ring in the new year. After that stroke of twelve, just like Cinderella, the magic is broken and everything dwindles back into the normalcy of every other day of the year. However, for a few outcasts they wait til after midnight has rung. They wait til after the magic has faded into a glittery dust that is swept from the streets leaving behind the reality. Awakening early to begin the day the group sets out to get ready in the early rays of the burgeoning sun while the chill still remains across the ground. This is the perfect time to begin. Everything is cold and crisp while the day remains laying in wait til it is time to cycle through the constancy that makes it eternally normal.

Once the group is ready they gradually trudge to the local diner that is relatively empty on holiday mornings. Particularly quite this first day of the new year, the group finds a table big enough for this celebration. After placing their orders and receiving the sacred morning coffee for those that need it to be infused int their blood the group begin joking and talking about their plans for the day. This conversation gradually continues until it touches on the topic of the rest of the year. They try to remain hopeful that this year will be great, but they know that they shouldn't expect anything because that is how dreams are crushed. This ideal lays within each of them buried beneath the surface and hidden even from the rest as to not bring the joy of the breakfast down. So, they continue to talk, laugh by sharing jokes and antidotes, and questioning New Year's traditions that they have heard from other people. It's a brand new day, but not just any day a whole new year waiting for them.

The most important meal of the day -no- the most important meal of the year is where they begin creating their new three hundred and sixty five page story.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!<p>

- Ris


	10. Trust

First I want to thank everyone that has continued to support me and this story – you mean so much to me! Second I want to apologize for being behind. I have goals and resolutions that I have had trouble meeting, but that doesn't mean that I am not working and coming up with ideas. My updates may be a little more sporadic than my goal of the weekend- but I am trying I promise! This chapter is pretty short, but I hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas or requests please feel free to let me know.

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>It wasn't always easy. No, in the beginning it was difficult. They all have trust issues that they had to work through. Sometimes it is still hard, but they understand better now. They just didn't in the beginning. For a long time he slept with his bags packed and ready to run at a moments notice. She kept her room locked and either didn't leave or was never there to begin with. He was arrogant and didn't bother to show his humanity. He never felt accepted so he didn't bother accepting them either. He never tried and didn't know how to start.<p>

They all had alpha tendencies so they continued to clash sending sparks flying in every direction. Their house was always torn apart because their foundation never had a moment to settle. Arguments flew from their mouths, objects flung from their hands, and mistrust whirled from their soul. Shattered glass reflected shattered lives, the broken and torn objects that littered the house just a grotesque mirror of themselves. They were all broken in some way, and all they knew how to do was continue to break. Powers were used to one up the other.

They didn't live in a home. The title "boardinghouse" was apt because that was all it was. How could they ever amount to anything. They were troubled, they were left unguided, and they were the ones without a hope. So, is it any wonder really that they had no trust to give?

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review or feel free to message me!<p>

-Ris


	11. Winter

In case you were unaware – it is cold. I live in the south, and we have been hit by a crazy ice storm. So, in honor of this horrible weather I am writing a short about it being cold. Thanks everyone for your continued support! I am working on a longer chapter for this story, but we will all have to simply play the waiting game. If you have any requests or suggests please let me know! I hope you enjoy!

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>Baby, it's cold outside.<p>

Winter to spring, spring to summer, summer to fall, and fall back to winter. The seasons are a constant cycle, but that doesn't change the fact that temperatures like to change constantly. One moment it could be nice outside and then like on a whim the temperature will dance over to an extreme and become unbearable.

The winter is especially difficult. The cold causing everything to wither, and the weather systems causing chaos. From freezing rain, snow, ice, and sleet causing problems for everyone. The winds dropping even the coldest temperatures to new heights by simply being more cold. Winter can be beautiful too. The snow in a mystical depiction of a winter wonderland. The sun cascading over the ice and causing a glimmering array of glistening rainbow shards to appear.

The frost coating the ground like specks of diamond is one of the first signs of the change that is coming. The chill in the air that requires one to swaddle into their jacket is another. Eventually the breathe from their mouths will become visible as proof of their existence is contentiously confirmed in the frigid air. The moment that snow begins to fall is almost magical in a sense. It is usually peaceful as the specks of white begin to glide and twirl from what appears to be mid air. The float freely down before softly laying upon the ground. Before, during, and after the snow has appeared the cold continues to create mayhem for those both prepared and not.

Lance was used to it. He grew up where the cold was normal. The weather was simply a hindrance to his daily living, but nothing he wouldn't be able to handle.

Todd grew up with it, but because of his mutations it affected him more so than usual. He could feel it through every part of his body, and feel it slowly begin to chill his blood. The feel bothered him. It was like he could feel his blood become slow as it thickened within his veins. He wasn't a fan of the cold, but he was able to tolerate it as he had no other choice.

Fred grew up in an extremely hot atmosphere, but because of his ability the cold doesn't affect him the same.

Pietro's body shivers at such a high rate constantly that his body temperature is regulated for the most part without him being aware.

Rogue grew up in the south were the cold is an abnormal annual event. She isn't as used to the cold as the others, but she is well prepared.

Jack Frost isn't a mutant, but he might as well be.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know! I love getting feedback because it helps me grow as a writer.<p>

-Ris


	12. Rule 2

Hey everyone! In case you read _Mutations_ I am working on it and it should be updated sometime this weekend. I finally had a day off where I could do nothing, and am able to update this story! I felt inspired to work on some of the "rules" from a few chapters ago. Here we are with Rule #2 or "Do not enter Rogue's room without permission". I want to thank everyone for their continued support for this and my other stories. You guys continuously make me smile! I hope you enjoy!

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p><em>Rule #2<em>

It was her room. Her sanctuary. One of the two places in the entire house where she didn't have to constantly be covered and aware of other people. The nicknacks gathered on whims, the make up cascading over the top of the dresser, the journal stationed on the nightstand, and the clothes strewn about were all parts of her. Each aspect was something she had to protect lest others destroy another small part that she had built upon to cement herself. She doesn't have to constantly be aware of having her body covered in her sanctuary. She can wear what she pleases without fear of an accident occurring. At least that it how it is supposed to be.

Within the first few days of her moving into the boarding house the current residents were constantly breaching her comfort zone. They were aware that they shouldn't get too close, but that didn't mean that they were consciously aware of all that entailed. Another problem was their inability to be aware of privacy. The boys barged were they pleased and stormed their the house as if that was their right. It was, for the most part, their house. Technically they had free range to do as they please. However, there was one problem that they didn't think to factor in. There was now a girl living with them. A teenage girl. A teenage girl with the inability to physically touch another without a barrier between skin. Privacy is important, but respect was also needed for them to be able to live together.

After a few incidents with the boys storming to the bathroom when she was either about to shower or wrapped in a towel. It was issued that knocking was important before entering the bathroom. However, the main rule is known as "Do not enter Rogue's room without permission". This rule is also referred to as "Rule #2". She changes clothes in her room, she lives in her room, it is an insight that isn't available to anyone without consent. Luckily the incidents between the boys and her weren't too bad in the beginning before the rule was created. It was still necessary after the time that everyone got knocked out by her because they ignored the unspoken rule. Since then knocking is common place for those two rooms in the house.

_No trespassing violators will be punished._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought. If you have any requests or suggestions please let me know!<p>

-Ris


	13. Rule 3

Hello! I hope your day is going well. Another update for Brotherhood! Thank you all for your continued support of this story. Every favorite/follow/review brings a smile to my face. I love getting reviews and seeing how I can make this story better. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Another focus on the house rules.

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>Nobody puts baby in the corner<p>

Lance's jeep was his baby. His pride and joy. Something that was completely and totally his. If someone messed with it they were without a doubt looking for trouble. He enjoyed working on it and fixing it as needed. Although he drew the line at having to fix it because someone decided it was a good idea to destroy part of it. Having someone mess with it was like having someone break part of him. He was resilient, and worked hard at keeping a wall built up to protect himself. His jeep was one of his weaknesses. It may seem strange, but the materialistic item represented a part of him that he would always be able to work on. It was a tangible element that helped to portray his inner self. It was able to over come obstacles just like its owner. It could climb mountain and go where other vehicles could never attempt. It was a reflection of him. He could move the earth, but it still wouldn't be enough for people. The vehicle represented more than just him though. It was a chance of freedom. It was the evidence of choice that said that he could go. The chance to move freely at any given moment. The possibility of escape.

In the beginning it was jokes that lead a few minor inconveniences with the vehicle. A flat tire at first, then missing hub caps, and then a slit in the seating. Small things always lead to escalations. He dealt with it the best he could, but it wasn't until a major issue with the engine popped up the he drew the line. It wasn't enough that everyone else was against him, but no way were the ones he lived with going to do this too. He had enough fighting for his self when he was younger against those he thought he could trust. Better the devil you know. let everyone else cause mayhem, but his team wouldn't be apart of this any longer. A rumble shook the foundation of the house. Each member rushed to the kitchen in a moment of panic that they were under attack. What they found instead was Lance facing them with a glare before he stormed out slamming the door behind him. A new sentence had been etched into the sticky notes on the fridge.

Rule 3. Do not mess with Lance's jeep.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading. Please review!<p>

-Ris


	14. Rules 4 and 7

Hello again! I feel on a roll at the moment. The rules are getting cranked out pretty well I think. This is a special two-for-one chapter – it has two house rules! I was pretty bummed with the lack of reviews for last chapter, but I still want to thank everyone for their continued support! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Some exciting news regarding future chapters is at the bottom.

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>Twice the rules for twice the fun<p>

As with all rules they don't start out as a rule. There has to have been a reason, some story, for it to become a rule. The group wasn't used to relying on others, at first, and thus their supplies for nourishment and hygienic needs were always lacking. They couldn't rely on Mystique for she was never around to help them in that respect. For the most part she stayed away, but when she decided to show up it was mainly to yell at them. They grew tired of that very quick. Although she was the adult that was in charge of them and their needs they would rather go without than to have to deal with her on a good day. So they got used to be lacking in the most basic needs. Finally they came to the agreement that since they had to live together they had to contribute to living together. So a house meeting was held and a rotation chart was set up. Chores. The teens despised the word, but they knew that if they wanted to continue with living in the house they had to do something before it became too disgusting and uninhabitable.

This decision actually birthed the need for two different rules. Rules number four and seven were both important to their continued survival. Rule number seven stating that the house must remain in a semi respectable state. They all knew that the only way it was going to pass as a rule was the use of "semi". There was no way that they were going to maintain an actual clean house constantly, if at all. This means that they take care to actively try to keep the place cleaned up. Dishes need to be washed and put away. Rooms cleaned, and trash taken out. Air fresheners dotted the house to help with the natural fragrance of teen male. Laundry was the duty of the person it belonged to. Things got broken often. The teens tended to rough house inside the house rather than outside. Many times were due to the after training arguments that cascaded into the boarding house from their training spot. They knew that they didn't have the facilities and fancy training regime that the X-men did. However, they also knew that practice made perfect. With the way that they knew the world they knew that they had to survive, and that required the use of their abilities. If they wanted to be able to fight and defend themselves from others that they had to perfect their powers and fighting abilities. In the long run the rules were there for them to be able to function normally. Rule seven existed so that they would be somewhat normal, and cling to the fact that they did in fact have somewhere comfortable to live. However, rule four was a different ball game.

Rule four: Do not allow Todd to go grocery shopping alone ever. It is without a doubt that hijinks will ensue. They should have known this, but hindsight is always twenty-twenty. In fact anything really involving Todd would always lead to some whacky adventure. If their lives were a television show he would more likely than not be the comedic relief.

As part of their normal chores they all had to make grocery trips. Sometimes they all went together, but other times one of the teens went alone with a list and their budget. Not a huge problem, but no one took into an account of what exactly could go wrong. Should have listened to Murphy. Todd remains amendment that it could have happened to anyone of them. However, the rest tend to disagree that it wouldn't have happened to them at all. The moment that he came in covered in trash, weird gunk, broken eggs, and other mysterious substances after his trip to the store they knew something had happened. The grocery bags that he held in his hands were no worse for wear. One was ripped and barely containing what looked like the container for broken eggs. The other bag had nothing of which was on the list, but looked like a disgusting cacophony of disgusting food that Fred said he wouldn't even touch.

Todd preceded to tell them the tale of what happened, all the while making over exaggerated gestures, of his trip to the store. How there was a sale for mystery meat, a pretty girl, and a notoriously giant bug floating around the store. At no point in the story did it explain why he had managed to knock over three features of cans and a section of produce. As the story continued it also did not explain how exactly he wound up with eggs covering him. The story was so over exaggerated that they were not even sure what could have been the real event. To sum up the story he casually mentioned that he was no longer allowed back to that particular store again. That particular store just so happened to be the one closest to their home. To solve the problem from happening again they implemented rule four.

Rules were always more of a guideline

* * *

><p>There we go! Please let me know what you thought! I have some pretty long chapters, compared to what I normally write, coming your way soon! I'm really excited about them, and hope you will be too. Some of the events in this chapter will come into play more in the future, and I look forward to begin exploring that avenue of where this story is going. So, thanks once again for reading. If you have any questionscomments/suggestions/etc. I am always more than happy to hear from you!

-Ris


	15. Thoughts

Hey everyone! Another chapter! Does anyone actually read these notes? I tried something a bit different, and I really hope that you enjoy. Please let me know what you think! I'm not completely sure that I was able to portray the characters correctly, but hopefully I was able to do them justice. I'm always excited to see reviews! Thank you all for your continued support of both myself and my stories.

I'm worried about this chapter. It is a bit different than what I am normally comfortable doing, but I really would love to hear what you have to say about it. I appreciate any and all criticisms to help me grow as a writer. Long chapter, compared to what I normally write, ahead! Enjoy!

**Happy Pi day of the Century**! This is a special treat for the special occasion! 03/14/15

-Ris

Disclaimer: I, in sound body and mind, affirm do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>Every moment is filled with a constant stream of thought<p>

A normalcy that extended to both the Brotherhood and the X-men was education. Both groups were required to go to school. However, what they did or did not do there was on their own shoulders. School had been in session for an extended period of time. Midway through the day the hallways were mainly empty save for a few stragglers getting to class or lunch. In one such corridor it was empty save for two students that appeared to be having a face off.

The two young adults stood close in an intimate conversation. The boy had a stony visage as he stood rooted to the ground while the lady's body was quivering. For a moment she thought he was different. Thought he was better than what he just showed his true colors to be. The girl was not going to accept what had just occurred. She couldn't, wouldn't, believe this; couldn't believe what he just said.

She gathered herself for a moment and once she took a deep breath she started her rant, "I can't believe this. You think your better than us? You really think that? You're not better. We're the same! You were just given chances, different chances. How can you think your better than them- than us?"

Her eyes were glossy with the possibilities of crystalline tears that she wasn't going to allow to ever fall. These tears would never be for him. No longer would she gaze in unrequited desire and hope for something more. If only he hadn't shown his hand, but she's glad he did because now she knew who he really was. She was right in the beginning to not trust them.

She scoffed, "you think they're trash don't ya?" He tried to interject but she was not going to allow him to spread his filth anymore. "Well, we may be trash, but the fact that you think your better'n that just proves that you're lower than trash. Think about that next time," she breathed out as she turned and walked away without looking back.

The two were unaware of the audience that they had acquired in the form of a red headed telepath. She had happened upon the two by accident, but stayed because of the way the conversation had turned. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but with the way the conversation was going she wanted to be there just in case Scott needed her. She followed the other girl with her eyes as she walked away trying desperately to stay out of her head, but failing because of the force of the younger girl's thoughts.

Voices pushed and pulled against each other causing a chaotic battle to erupt. Voices overflowing from nowhere were swarming everywhere. It was a cacophony of noise that seemed to send sound waves out as easily as earthquakes. A splash of a voice surfacing but for a brief moment before being ensnared and dragged down once again into the sea of turmoil. Shouts and whispers, melodies and whimpers, despair and wisdom, poetry and explicates dotted the landscape of the distraught female teen mutant's mind. It was overwhelmingly too much until a moment of clarity broke through for a small moment with the thought that represented the inner voice of the girl.

The girl's natural voice ranted,"I can't believe him! Can you believe that?! How could he even begin to think he was better than them? Doesn't he realize that when he was trying to butter me up with his stupid sweet words that bad mouthing them wasn't the way to go about trying to get to me? Doesn't he know that I am part of the group he was talking bad about? Can't he see that we are more than that? I can't tell the others about this. It'll just cause more problems than its worth. They can't know. If they know they'll do something stupid."

What sounded eerily similar to an echo of Kurt's voice chimed in, "Ja. But they are stupid. Of course they'll do something stupid!"

"What? Shut up! Rogue's right. Listen here... We may be a bit hotheaded, but we aren't stupid. Though, if we find out yeah we will retaliate. Can't stop 'em," strangely the voice of reason at the moment sounded funnily enough like Lance's voice.

"Sure seems that way," Kurt's grumbled voice broke through again.

A brief moment passed with only slight murmurs before Scott's voice tried to explain over the din of noise, "Rogue, you know that isn't what I meant. I never wanted you to think I associated you with them. It's just that you belong on the right side. I think that you would do good with us. We look out for our own."

There was a huffing noise before Kurt added, "Rogue needs to be with us. The Prof knows whats up. You guys are the bad guys..."

"Kurt, I appreciate the help, but obviously the members of that ragtag team are going to argue. They only look out for themselves. She needs to be a part of something else. She belongs to the right side," Scott's passionate reply interrupted Kurt's voice.

Lance's voice returned with underlying anger, "I can't believe I am the voice of reason up here. She doesn't belong to anybody. She's a person, not a possession or a prize to be won! You're a silhouette too, do you just not notice stuff up here? Is it just me that pays attention? Look, we look out for each other better than you ever could. We don't fault people for their mistakes. We don't hold things over their head like you would. Doesn't matter what you meant or how you thought you were right in saying it. Brotherhood looks out for each other. Forget the humans, forget everyone else, we fight for each other. It may not seem that way, but you should know that everything isn't the way it seems."

"Lance, come on, you know it isn't going to matter. This doesn't change anything. You guys don't get it. You aren't part of them anymore, you're stuck up here. I don't care what Scott had to say, and I don't care what he had to say for himself up here. You guys can argue all you want in the real world, but doing it in my head gives me a headache," a resolute and resigned Rogue added.

"But you just need to unders-" Scott started to say before being cut off mid-sentence.

Lance's voice rung out drowning Scott's, "You heard her Summers. Shut it. Sorry, Rogue. I'll try to keep the masses up here quiet."

"Thanks," came the relieved sigh from the host girl's mind.

Jean flinched back from the mass of thoughts streaming from the retreating figure of Rogue. How could she deal with that amount of thoughts pounding through her mind without any outward twinges showing. The brief moment was already rattling the red head's strong countenance. Rogue's mind seemed overcrowded and overflowing with constant thoughts. It was almost as bad as when a telepath is overwhelmed with the thoughts of others and projectors in a room. It just seemed that the projectors in the room were all in one mind though. It was something of interest that should be brought to the Professor's immediate attention in regards to the recruit that they lost.

Jean shook the weighted thoughts from her head. She sighed as she turned back to where Scott was just down the other side of the hallway. She started walking towards him hoping that she would be able to offer some type of help. She knew that they would have to continue on with their day as portraying themselves as a normal students.

Rogue continued on with her day too. The voices in her head making comments as was the normal. This was as normal was could be, so much so, that she had grown used to it. She no longer grew tired from the constant stream of different conscious commenting randomly during the day on every aspect of every detail of her life. The only moments that grew tiresome were when they argued incessantly.

Apparently it wasn't enough that they argued in real life, but her head was a new battleground. A battleground were their powers did not come into play. Only the sound of their voices mattered in this new landscape. Luckily enough some of the silhouettes, psyches, were kind enough to either not pipe up or they tried to hold back the others from causing her too much pain. The silhouettes of the Brotherhood did what they could to protect her during the day in her own mind. At night it was a different ballgame, but during the day they tried their best. They sometimes were overpowered, but for the most part they worked together to keep the others grounded enough for her to function.

"I appreciate the help earlier with the noise," Rogue thought.

Lance's voice piped up, "Come on Rogue, you know we got your back."

"I know, but I do appreciate it. Sometimes everything gets so loud I can't handle it. You know. I don't know how telepaths deal with hearing people's thoughts. Not like it's the same, but whatever. Thanks again though," came the girl's response.

Lanced assured her, "hey, it's no problem. We gotta look out for our girl. You also know how we feel about this. We all practice out there, and we think that you should too."

Distraught Rogue replied, "I can't Lance, you know what happens. I can't stand it. How can I keep doing that to someone? I can't just become someone else and continue to forget who I am."

"Yeah, I know. But, just hear me out. You know how we all feel about this... It's just. Okay, we all practice, and they say that practice makes perfect. Whose to say that you won't be able to master your powers if you don't practice? I know that I'm okay with you using me to practice, and the others may freak out but they'll help if you truly ask. Sure, I don't like the feeling, hate it in fact, and no way do I want you to see what's in my head, but I want you to be able to live more than I care about creature comforts. Just think about it," entreated the geo-talented silhouette of her closest confidante within the Brotherhood.

"Yeah, okay, I'll think about it. It's just that... no your right. I should take your idea more seriously. Maybe one day..." Rogue's thoughts trailed off.

It was a thought at least.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed! I really tried to work on dialogue with this. I'm a bit discouraged with the amount of reviews compared to the amount of viewsfavorites/follows. Please review it means so much to me and I am always more motivated after I read what you have to say. I am trying to keep updating on a constant schedule. Thanks again to everyone for reading.

-Ris


End file.
